Dorm Life
by kawaiidreams12
Summary: Sorina Day 3: Dorm Life. This will be a one shot/drabble series about Sorina as neighbors in college and the different encounters they will have!
1. Noise Complaint

Hi! This is for the day 3 of Sorina 2017 week! It is a short chapter! I am planning a series based on this AU! I love AUs and the whole college life and dorm life is so fun! Hope you enjoy it!

Dorm Life

"Ugh. This is like the third time this week!" Erina groans in her pillow as loud music can be heard blasting through the walls.

Erina recently just moved into the apartment complex last week. This apartment complex is located more towards the outskirts of the campus. Originally, she is living in one of the dorms in the dorms filled with upperclassmen and graduate students. Her grandfather wanted her to be more social and involved with her age group plus with the nagging of her dear lovely cousin, Erina is forced to move.

The whole time she has been there, her lovely neighbor keeps having parties or loud music going on in his room. Without taking in any consideration to the quiet hours, but seeing how laidback the whole dorm was, it probably was not heavily enforced.

This is the final straw though. She needs to get up early the next morning for a presentation. Erina got out of bed, slips on her sleeping robe and marches next door. Normally, she would hate to be seen in this state, but desperate times call for desperate needs.

She knock on the door, but it was too low. She knock louder and louder. She waits and start tapping her foot. She knocks again. After some time, the door opens to reveal a tall red haired guy with golden eyes.

"Hi?" He ask as he took in the sight of the long blonde hair woman with purple eyes in her sleeping robe and arm crossed in front of his door.

"Can you like turn down your music? Some people have to wake up early in the morning." Erina said.

The guy arches an eyebrow and said, "It seems like you are the only one it is bothering though. Besides, it is a Friday."

"Still though, it is quiet hours and I need to go to sleep! You keep blasting your music or having crazy parties for the past two weeks I have moved in!" Erina spats out.

"Oh, you're my new neighbor. Sorry, sorry, I try to keep it down, maybe." He teases.

"Maybe?!" She yelled.

A door open from the end of the hallway. "Will you guys stop up in the hallway? Have your lover spat somewhere else? People need to get up in the morning!" Then a slam of the door was heard.

"Haha, you need to keep it down too apparently." The guy smirks at her.

"Shut up!" Erina said blushing. "Just keep it down!"She quickly walk back to her door. This is already taking a lot of time out of her sleep. Before she could get in, a voice call out to her.

"Can I get a name for my new neighbor though? If I am going to stay quiet, I might as well know, since we probably we running into each other."

She hesitated, but seeing he was right, she told him, "Erina Nakiri, and yours?"

"Soma Yukihira."

"Oh yea, Nakiri?"

"What now." Erina said. "I really need to go to sleep. You have been wasting enough of my time."

"Nice pajamas." He smirks at her.

Erina blushes so hard and ran inside before slamming her door. His chuckles could be heard from outside. Now to get some sleep, hopefully a pair of golden eyes won't be haunting her thoughts and take more sleep from her.

On the other hand, Soma stood there and stares at her door for a second. He went back in and turn down his music. Ahaha, this new neighbor of his will definitely make life much more entertaining.

A/N: Hope you enjoy that! I had fun writing it!


	2. Washing Machine

Hi! How are you for this new years? Here is the second chapter to Dorm Life! This time: Erina vs. washing machine!

Washing Machine

"Um...Excuse me senpai." Erina calls from the door.

"Hmm, oh Nakiri san. What can I help you with?" Isshiki said.

"Is there a place to...wash clothes?" Erina said.

"Oh yes, sorry. I never told you. It is on the first floor on the right wing, last room. Have your own soap." Isshiki informs her.

"Thank you." Erina nods and left.

"Washing dirty clothes can't be that hard! I can do it." Erina nods to herself. I will prove Alice wrong, she thought as she remember her phone call with her cousin.

" _Ahaha, you don't know how to wash your own clothes? What are you? A child?" Alice laughs in the phone._

" _Shut up! I can do it."_

" _Sure, sure. Do your best." Alice laughs in the phone and hung up._

 _Erina stares at the phone in annoyance. Ugh, that Alice._

 _Meanwhile. Ryo just stares at Alice who was laughing on her bed. She never wash her own clothes either._

Erina went back to her room and starts gathering up her dirty clothes. She puts them in her basket and starts to drag them downstairs.

"Ugh, so heavy." Erina groans. What she gets for prolonging washing her clothes. Without her knowledge, she end up dropping a few clothing. Luckily, someone notices it and picks it up.

She finally drags her bag to the room and notices the washing machine.

"Um...let's see. I think I need to put clothes in here." She mutters and starts putting her clothes in.

"Now what…"She said looking at all the buttons and settings. "Fast wash….Delicates….Heavy Duty? Huh?"

"Hmm, you need help with that, princess?" A voice behind her said.

She whisks around to see a smirking red hair guy. "Ugh, please go somewhere." She said as she continue to stares at the buttons.

"Aw, and I went to the trouble of returning this to you." Soma sighs dramatically.

"Huh?" Erina said. She turns and in Soma's hand is a pink lace bra. "W-Why do you have this?" She screams as she took the bra out of his hand.

"I found it in the hallway and since I had to go to the laundry room as well, I thought why not and brought it with me.." Soma grins.

"T-Thanks, I guess." Erina blushes hard and threw it in the machine.

"Do you need help?" Soma askes. "You look like you having a bit of trouble."

"No! I know what I am doing." Erina snaps, still blushing.

"Okay...but you forgetting soap." Soma smirks.

"Shut up!' She shouts. She pours in the soap and randomly press a few buttons. "See, I know what I am doing." She said with her arms cross in front of her.

"...what's that noise?" He questions.

"Huh?" She looks behind her to see bubbles leaking out of the washing machine. "What?"

"How much soap did you put in?" Soma asks.

"Umm….half the bottle?" Erina said meekly.

"You only supposed to put in a cup!" Soma said while grabbing towels.

"But my clothes are super dirty!" Erina said.

More water starts to flow out of the washing machine and bubbles starts to fill the room.

"Stop the machine!" Soma shouts.

"I don't know how!" She screams as she slips on the bubbles and lands in the water.

Soma jumps to try to catch her, but slips too. He lands right next to her in the soapy water. She tries to get up but slips and fall on him. He groans out loud.

"S-sorry." She gasps out water.

"It's fine." He said and sits up with her in his lap. He then helps her sit up. Once she is stable, he got up while holding on to the machine and press off. The room is filled with a few inches of water and soap. Both he and Erina are soak to the bone. He turns to her and see her pouting in embarrassment. He starts to laugh really hard.

"I-I can't believe you could mess it up this bad!" He said, trying to grasp for air.

"S-shut up!" She said as she hits his arm, but in doing so, only cause her to slip and lands in the water. This made Soma laugh even harder.

"Stop laughing!" Erina groans!

"Sorry...sorry!" He grins with no success of stopping. Erina pouts in reply.

"Okay, I help you clean up and then teach you the right way to use this machine." He said as he stands and sticks a hand out for Erina.

She stares at it for a bit and then grabs his hand. He helps her to her feet then stabilize her while she stumbles. "Got you, princess."

He went to the corner and open up the drain. The water starts to go away. "We need to clean our clothes too. Luckily, my clothes are dry." He said as he opens the lid of the drying machine. He pulls out a two shirts and two sweatpants. He hands her one set, while he took the other set.

"You better not look!" Erina said. "Turn around."

"Yes, yes princess." Soma said as he turns around to get dress. "Are you done?"

"Wait, a bit! She said out loud. "Okay."

Soma turns around and sees her wearing his clothes. Huh, she looks cute in his shirt that reaches mid thigh and his pants on her are very baggy. He tosses his wet clothes in her washing machine.

"Hey! That's my washing machine." Erina protests.

"I'm helping you and my clothes needs to be wash too." Soma said.

"Fine!" She said and also put in her clothes.

"So it is really simple." He said. He took her soap and pours a cup fill. "See, this is how much you need for a load. Not half the bottle." He teases.

"I-I got it!" She spats. "I won't do the same mistake next time!"

"Then, you just press the normal run button. The settings should be set normally then you press go. That's it. If you doing bedding, you use the heavy duty. If you doing white clothing, then you use the whites setting. Isn't that so easy?" He smirks.

"I got it." Erina nods.

"Okay, while that runs, let's clean this place before Funko dorm mother finds out." Soma said.

"Okay." She nods.

"Do you need help learning how to use a mop?" He teases.

"Shut up! I know how to use a mop!" She shouts at him. He laughs in response.

Together, the two clean out the room, mopping up all the soap and drying the room with towels. When they are finished, the washing machine also sound, indicating it is finished. Erina transfers the clothes to the drying machine.

"Okay, I don't want there to be a windstorm in here after that flood, so I will show you how to use this too." He said.

"Fine!" Erina pouts and cross her arms in front of her.

"Okay, make sure the filter is clean, if not, clean it. Then put a fabric paper in it. Turn the knob to normal then release. Press go and you are done! Now I have to return to my clothes." Soma said as he starts to take out his own clothing and place it in the basket.

"T-thanks for your help." Erina said.

Soma looks behind him to see Erina looking all shy and looking towards the side. "No problem. If you ever need any help of any kind, let me know. Just pay the price and I will for sure."

"Price?" Erina questions.

"Yea, like you know, seeing your bra again." He smirks and ran out of the room. Luckily he moves fast enough that the bottle hits the doors. 

"T-that stupid jerk! I swear!" Erina fumes, hearing his laughter.

A/N: What do you think of this? I wanted to write about Erina and her experience with a washing machine since it is in the manga too! I like writing this chapter!


	3. Wrong Mail

Hi! How are you guys? Another update to Dorm Life! Yay! I will be taking part in otpweek for my lovely sorina of course!

 **Wrong Mail**

"Hello Nakiri." A voice call from the main window.

"Hi, senpai." Erina said from the mailboxes across the window. Erina had just finished her classes for the day. She collect her mail from her mailbox, closes it and walks to the window, meeting Isshiki who is sitting on the chair. "How are you? What's going on?"

"I'm good, you?" Isshiki grins from his seat and lean back in his seat. "I have a package for you." He said as he got up from his seat and head into the back area. He soon returns with a big box and hands it to her.

"I'm good, thanks a lot." Erina said and took the box into her arms. "Wow, this is heavy." She mutters as she turns to go to her room. She also waves Isshiki off before he could offer to help her bring the package to her apartment.

"I bet Alice sent one of her crazy packages." Erina mutters to herself as she drags the package to the elevator. She groans in annoyance when she sees the sign "Elevator currently unavailable." She took a breath and turns towards the stairs. Only three set of stairs, can't be that bad huh? Wrong.

After dragging the package three sets of stairs and into her apartment, she threw herself on the coach. "Alice, I will kill you." She groans. After a few minutes, she got up to get herself a glass of water and went to open the package. Opening it, she sees a box of condoms, boxers, and dirty gasps in embarrassment. She notices a card and pulls it out. "For my son, Soma. Don't want to be a grandfather yet."

"This is not my package!" Erina said. "Ugh, I should have known."

Erina drags the box outside and knock on her neighbor's house. She stood there, tapping her right foot. She knocks again.

The door opens and it was not Soma. Erina glances at the door again, checking to see if she got the wrong room. It is the right room.

"Hello?" The girl with two blue braided hair asks. "Are you looking for Soma kun?"

"Hi...sort of. I accidently...got his package so I am returning it to him." Erina said as she lightly tap the box with her foot.

"Oh my." The girl said, noticing the big box on the floor. "I am so sorry that you had to do all that work!" She said and try to pulling the box in. "So heavy! I am so so sorry you had to bring this up yourself! The elevator is not working either!" The girl bows to her over and over again. Erina just waves her off and help the girl brings the box into the apartment. "Thank you so much. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Megumi Tadokoro. Nice to meet you."

"I am Erina Nakiri. Nice to meet you too."

"Please have a sit, I will prepare some tea." Megumi said. She walks into the kitchen, leaving Erina by herself on the sofa. Erina took the time to look around the living room. It is about the same layout and size as her own apartment, though a lot more cozy than her own.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Megumi said. She sets a cup of tea in front of Erina and another one in front of her as she took a seat on the sofa chair.

"Thank you." Erina said as she gingerly took the tea in front of her. She never thought it would be like this. She is planning to just drop off the package and leave, not sit in with her annoying neighbor's girlfriend who she never met. Why would a nice girl like her would date someone like him? "This is really good."

"Thanks." Megumi smiles.

"...I have to ask, how do you deal with Yukihira kun?" Erina's curiosity broke the silence between the girls.

Megumi laughs at the sudden question. "I totally understand what you mean. I had a bad experience when I first met him in high school! We went to a boarding school and had dorms! He was a transfer student. We were partners in chemistry lab and he starts combining all these chemicals. It starts to bubbles. I thought it was going to explode! However, it didn't and we got pretty good results. I have no idea how."

"Oh wow. I would have hurt him." Erina said.

"I definitely wanted to cry. The worst part is that he was in the same dorms and live right next door to me! We had one bathroom for the dorm and he walk right in when I was bathing!"

"Oh dear, I would kill them right then and there."

"But then, he has his sweet moments though! He would always be there for you and take you on adventures! He never knew when to give up and everything! So, I can deal with his crazy ways."

Erina just shakes her head at her. "You are a goddess."

Soma just finished his last class for the day and enters the dorm.

"Soma!" Isshiki calls from the window.

"Hi senpai. What's going on?" Soma said.

"Package for you." Isshiki said.

"Thanks!" Soma said as he grabs the package from Isshiki.

Soma starts to head up the stairs when he notices the sign for the broken elevator. "Hmm, I wonder what pops send to me this time." He quickly starts opening the package without looking at the label. By the time he got to the door, he had manage to open the package, but did not see the contents. He heard giggles from his apartment. "Hmm, I guess Megumi is here. Now, what pops send me this time." He pulls out the content as he enters and sees Megumi with his neighbor, Erina.

Erina screams when she notices what he has in his hand. "That's mines!"

He looks at the content in his hands and notices he is holding a lacy red bra. He quickly drops it back in the package. "Uh...I'm sorry."

Erina quickly walks over and snatches the package from his hands, all with a red beat face. "Y-your package is over there." She points to the box on the floor.

"Oh, we got a mix up." Soma said.

"Nakiri san here had to drag that large package! It is so heavy! You should thank her, Soma kun!" Megumi scolds him.

"Eh, sorry sorry." He grins with his hand rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks Nakiri."

"It's fine." Erina said. "I should be going. Thank you for the tea, Tadokoro."

"Of course! Let's meet again for lunch next time! I will text you." Megumi smiles at her.

"Definitely." Erina smiles back at Megumi. Soma looks between the two girls wondering what is going on. "You are seriously a saint, Tadokoro. I still don't get how you deal with having a guy like this as your boyfriend."

"Hey!" Soma protests.

"B-boyfriend!" Megumi turns red then she bursts into laughter. "We're not together."

"Eh?" Erina looks confused.

"We tried dating in high school, but we felt like we are better off as best friends." Megumi said.

"Oh, thank god. Such a sweet person like you deserves so much better than this guy."

"Hey!" Soma protests again, but it goes unnoticed.

Soon Erina leaves and the pair stood there watching her leave. "So...what just happened?"

"Nakiri san is really nice. She is a bit awkward, but she is cute." Megumi smiles at him.

"Well...she is not boring." Soma comments and turns to look at his own package.

Megumi notices what is in the package and sweat drops. "Oh, I feel so bad for Nakiri san."

A/N: How was this chapter? I had fun reading this! Hope you like it!


End file.
